


A bun in the oven

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Did I wrote this at 2am while watching funny pregnancy announcement to husband compilations?, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, They are married, oof, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: This wasn't what Minho imagined his Sunday morning will be.





	A bun in the oven

A sudden pain across his face jerked Minho awake, he groaned as Han pulled him by his collar, his voice too loud for his just-awoken state.

  


  


"Yah, hyung! Wake up already, I've waiting for you for two hours already!" Han was pouting, puffing out his cheeks and he throws the pillow he previously hit Minho with back into his face.

  


  


He groans again, throwing the pillow back but he missed, so he only falls back into the soft sheets and curses at his boyfriend for not letting him sleep.

  


  


"Hurry up and get to the kitchen, because you took so long our breakfast is cold! As a punishment you have to heat it up again, god knows I hate turning on that old machine." Han was talking about their oven, the thing sometimes coughed up some sparks and was too hot even over the protection pads, but it worked. 

  


  


Minho ran a hand through his face, whincing at the strong light that entered the room as Han opened the thick curtains.

  


  


He slowly sat up, shook his head to wake up a little and stood to walk to the bathroom. He splashed water in his face, making his brain less foggy. He did his usual morning routine, taking his sweet time as he put on a face mask and trimmed his brows.

  


  


  


  


  


  


He walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day, entering the kitchen and seeing a very smiley Jisung wait for him at the breakfast counter.

  


  


"Hurry up, I'm hungry." Han sticks his tongue at him and Minho returns it, giggling a little at their silliness as he mindlessly turns on the oven while he goes to take plates.

  


  


"Hey! Are you not gonna check the oven first?"

  


  


Minho looked at Han confused, knitting his freshly trimmed brows st him.

  


  


"Why would I? It's not like-"

  


  


"Well what if it blows up if you don't?! Hyung, you always have to check the damn thing. I swear it will kill one of us one day." Han looked a little out of it as he talked, a dreamy cloud clearly flying above his messy head.

  


Minho didn't even have the energy to ask him where the weird through came from, he just rolled his eyes at him and opened the darn thing.

  


  


  


  


His body stayed in thst bend position, a shocked "oh" leaving his lips as he looked inside the oven.

  


  


  


  


There was, surprisingly, a single bun placed in the middle of the oven.

  


  


  


  


" _Uh_ -What?" he looked at Han with puzzling look, seeing his husband's smile widening as he looked at Minho expectantly.

  


  


But Minho, still in his morning stupidness, didn't quite get the memo.

  


  


"Is still some young gen z meme that I don't know about? Man, I really have to catch up on you and Felix.." he laughed, awkwardly as he rubbed back of his beck, looking at Han's smile fading away. He looked taken back, blinking at Minho.

  


  


  


"Hyung, didn't you not get...?"

  


  


  


"Um..not really?"

  


  


  


Han gave him stare, standing up from him seat and learning over the counter.

  


  


  


"Hyung, what's in the oven?" his face was cold, Minho had a hard time dealing with Han when he looked this serious, he gulped.

  


  


  


"A-A bun?" he cursed at himself for making it sound like a question.

  


  


  


"Yeah, what does that mean?"

  


  


  


"U-Um.." Minho's eyes flicked between the oven and Han, looking for the thing that connected them.

  


  


_A bun?_ Does Han warns him to make him buns for breakfast? But the plates are _right there_ , that makes no sense. _So why is there's the bun?_ And why it's only one? And why was it already cooked? _What does he mean with this?! A bun in a oven?!_ Is that a joke or what? Is he missing something? _But what in the hell could a bun mean?_ In _a oven-_.....oh. Oh.

  


_Oh._

  


He straightened his back and he turned to Han with wide eyes, seeing the younger back to his smilling self.

  


  


  


"Han is- _is this?!_ Are we-?" " _Yes!_ " Han started laughing, Minho following right after as he excitedly hopped (literally) to whers Han stood and picked him up in a spinning hug.

  


  


  


His laugh got louder and louder, happy and goofy wheezes becoming more and more whiny and suddenly he felt wetness around his eyes, fastly running down his cheeks.

  


  


  


"Oh my god- Hyung!" Han jumped down from him embrace, panic taking over his features as he whipped Minho's tears off.

  


  


  


They never stopped, more and more were spilling every second as he clutched Han's shoulder, sobbing into his neck.

  


  


  


" _I ca_ -I can't believe we- I can't Han! We're gona hav- a have-" he tried to speak through his sobs, hiccups interrupting him. Jisung pats his back, sooshing him as he hummed in agreement.

  


  


"Yes hyung, I tested yesterday. We're going to have a baby." 

  


  


Minho's crying became even louder.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Later that day, after Minho cried his eyes out while telling Han how much he loved him and after spending the day cuddling up on the sofa, they decided to call everybody up and tell them the news. It was Sunday anyway, nobody had anything to do and so they were able to meet up right away.

  


  


  


Once all the boys sat in their living room, Woochan sitting on either side of Jeongin, Changlix snuggling up on the fluffy rug and hyunjin clinging on Seungmin, who just tried to drink his sugar free almond low fat milk latte macchiato, Han decided to honk a air honker to get all of their attention.

  


  


"So as you can see, me and Minho cleaned up our living room, so we have a pretty big news. I don't really know how to start this - so I'm just gonna dive right in. Me and Minho are expecting a baby!" he heard multiple gasps, Felix shoot up throwing Changbin over and Seungmin dropped his cup, Hyunjin's fast reflexes stopping it from spilling onto the white rug.

  


  


" _Holy shit, dude!_ " Felix tackled him down, hugging his best friend as he congratulated him. Seconds after he could feel another body on top of him, and another, and another, and the heaviness of their group hug with him at the bottom made him groan from pain.

  


  


"Guys, you're gonna make me give birth early get away.." he heard gagging noises and some quiet " _oh shit_ "s, but all of the boys stood up and all of them cuddled back against each other as the soft rug.

  


  


"Woah, I'm finally not gonna be the baby of the group.." Jeongin dreamed, earning a pinch from Woojin as he awed. "You're still our son, right Chan?" "Right!"

  


  


"But how did that even happen?" Jeongin asked again, ignoring his parents.

  


  


The boys exalted glares, chuckling awkwardly.

  


  


  


  


Minho cleared his throat, throwing a arm around Han's shoulder.

  


  


"Well me as the manly man I am and Han couldn't sleep one night so-"

  


  


"Minho say anything else and I won't hesitate to cut off your toes and serve them to satan." When Woojin's voice sounds like _this_ , you can't judge Minho for sqeaking and hiding behind Han.

  


  


  


"How did he react?" Chan bounced a little as he asked, turning to Han.

  


  


"He cried. Like a baby. For almost half an hour." there was a cheer mixed of _"aw_ "s and " _ew_ "s and Minho pouted a little when his ears reddened by his memory.

  


  


"You told me by placing a _bun_ in the _oven_! You aren't the one to talk!" laugh echoed in the small room, somebody had thrown a decorative pillow and it landed right in Han's face.

  


  


_Hah, serves you right_ , Minho thought.

  


  


  


The night ended with nine boys all laying across the soft white rug between blankets and pillows, snuggled against each other and snoring the night away. Minho's arms were drapped around Han's middle, his lips stretched in pleasant smile and he kissed the back of his neck.

  


  


"I love you." he closed his eyes and wiggled closer.

  


  


He felt asleep right after, not missing the quiet "I love you too".

  


  


  


  


  


  


( _He also heard Changbin's mocking tone say I love you too, but he will get him for it another time._ )


End file.
